


The Ritual

by spowell Count Dracula series (SPowell)



Series: Count Dracula [49]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Pets, Vampires, Voyeurism, Werewolves, cum dump, dark!fic, dub-con, enslavement, evil!Leon, evil!Merlin, non-con, other creatures, squelching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Count%20Dracula%20series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ritual is performed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in an unbelievable hurry this morning and wanted to get this posted. Hopefully I haven't forgotten any important tags. As always, please make sure you note them before reading. I'll check them again this evening, but I think the main one is bestiality. Also hope this doesn't read like a crappy, porny, vampire romance novel.

Several miles before they reached the castle, Arthur became aware of something deep in the woods, quietly darting in and out of the trees. No one else seemed to notice, but Arthur’s gaze roamed again and again to the darkest part of the forest.

Thinking of the centaur and the satyr, Arthur opened his mouth to call his mother’s attention to the shadow in the woods, when a familiar scent drifted to him on the breeze and he felt the first oozings of moisture between his arse crack. Heart pounding, Arthur took off at a run, body alert and full of need.

“Arthur!” Ygraine called to him. “Arthur, stop!”

Heedless of anything but his goal, Arthur headed straight for the two red eyes that peered out at him through the darkness.

“A Mea!” Arthur called, and the huge, black wolf stepped out into the moonlight. Arthur had never seen Dracula in his wolf-form, and a thrill ran up his spine. Seconds later, Arthur launched into his lover’s arms.

“I’ve missed you,” Arthur said into Dracula’s shoulder.

“A Mea,” Dracula sounded choked with emotion as he took a long sniff of Arthur’s neck and hair before kissing him hungrily, dragging their lips against one another before entwining their tongues. Arthur clutched at Dracula’s back, covered only in his black cape.

“How long have you been watching me?” Arthur asked when they parted.

“Not long,” Dracula reverently ran his thumb along Arthur’s jawline. “You look well. How did they treat you?”

“Everything went fine.” Arthur smiled. “Are you ready for the ritual?”

“Never more ready.” Wrapping an arm around Arthur’s waist, Dracula turned to greet the de Bois.

“I trust you treated my blood-mate well,” he said to Agravaine and Ygraine.

“Of course,” Agravaine said. “He is family.”

“If you’re going to go ahead with this craziness, then do it,” Ygraine said. “I can’t talk my son out of it.” In spite of her harsh words, Arthur sensed his mother’s reticence. She really believed that he would perish in the ritual.

Dracula took Arthur’s hand and led him deeper into the woods, the others following. After a time, they left the trees to step into a large clearing where most of the residents of Castle Lubita awaited them. Above, the moon shown fat and bright and the sky hung full of stars.

Arthur looked around. Candles in glass bowls dotted the edge of the woods. A large pack of wolves stood just behind the bowls at the very edge of the tree line, shifting on their paws in anticipation. Someone Arthur didn’t recognize chanted something in Latin. In the middle of the clearing, there was a circle drawn in blood.

“My blood,” Dracula told Arthur, who salivated at the very scent of it. He wanted to get on his hands and knees and lick it up. “We will consummate our relationship as blood-mates by copulating within the circle before the others.” Gooseflesh rose over Arthur’s skin at his words, and his cock twitched as he watched Dracula drop his cape to the ground. Dracula’s cock hung thick and heavy between his legs, the ring glinting about its base, and Arthur had to stop himself from dropping to his knees and burying his face in the coarse patch of hair surrounding it.

Arthur began stripping off his clothes, aware of the crowd watching their every move. From somewhere in the woods came the beating of a drum—like a heartbeat. Another joined it, the sound of two heart-beats pumping as Dracula took Arthur’s hand before stepping into the circle. They had both memorized the words of the ritual that they’d found in an ancient manuscript on vampires and repeated the words together.

_Mate of my blood, blood of my mate,_

_I join my body and soul to you._

Dracula looked Arthur in the eyes for one long moment before stepping forward, hands securely on Arthur’s waist. Arthur had only brief seconds to anticipate the action before the painful sting followed by the high euphoria as Dracula sank in his fangs and sucked, holding Arthur upright by the waist. Arthur trembled in the throes of the bite, feeling suspended, hovering over the ground. In his mind’s eye, he could see himself—naked, clutched in Dracula’s hands as Dracula drank greedily. An odd, purring noise came from Dracula’s throat as he pulled Arthur’s blood from him and swallowed, and Arthur felt Dracula’s chest rumble against his. Arthur hung limp, his body lank except for his rigid cock, which swept upward from his body and leaked pearlescent drops of cum. His eyes were open, staring off into space, slowly blinking as he watched the proceedings within his mind.

When Dracula had his fill, he withdrew his fangs, and Arthur sighed, collapsing against Dracula, and the world righted itself. Dracula kissed Arthur’s temple and then cheek before helping Arthur to stand. Dracula then bent, taking a sharp knife from the folds of his cape, and slit himself just below the collarbone. Dark droplets appeared against white skin and Arthur went for it, the blood tasting more divine than it ever had before. As Arthur drank, he stroked the Count’s cock, bringing it to full hardness in his hand.

Around them, it was silent except for the thump- _thump_ of the drums and the whisper of the wind in the trees.

When Arthur was finally sated, he stepped back from the Count and lowered himself to the ground. With deft fingers, he removed the ring from around Dracula’s cock, and it immediately surged to complete fullness.

Arthur turned to get on hands and knees, arse raised high in the air. A cool breeze drifted over Arthur’s skin, feeling delightfully cold on his moist arse, which oozed lubrication that dripped down Arthur’s thighs onto the ground. Arthur looked to the shadows where his mother and uncles watched, their faces solemn and expectant. Ygraine appeared strained, and Arthur would have perhaps given her an encouraging smile, except he felt drunk with his need to be penetrated.

The beating of the drums increased in speed and volume, a parody of Arthur’s heartbeat, and he waited, poised, rim twitching in eagerness to be filled. The anticipation was terrible. Arthur could hear Dracula breathing heavily behind him, as though he’d returned from a long, hard run.

“Breed me,” Arthur called out hoarsely. “Allow me to be the vessel for your children, my blood-mate. Fill me to over-flowing with your potent seed.”

Arthur’s hole dripped in readiness, the lubrication running down his legs and onto the ground. He felt the puckered skin pulsate, inviting his lover in. He heard the Count groan as he pressed his cock head to it, and Arthur moaned in answer, pushing back until the Count was part-way inside.

Hands gripped Arthur’s hips, holding Arthur still as Dracula slowly impaled him on his cock.

It felt so extraordinary; Arthur forgot to be worried about the possible danger. The Count began to thrust, and Arthur keened, head coming up in a howl to the moon that sounded eerily like a wolf’s. And then the hands on Arthur’s hips changed shape and claws dug into Arthur’s skin as fur pressed against his flanks and the cock within him surged to a greater length and width than Arthur thought he could stand. As it pushed all the way in only to drag out again, Arthur panted and wailed, spreading his legs wider and digging his fingers into the dirt, trying not to fall face-forward into the grass.

Arthur clung to patches of grass, holding on as the fucking became even more intense, and the heavy, black wolf on Arthur’s back began to growl and snarl. Arthur could feel warm drops of drool landing on his back and running off his sides as he hung on in the frenzy of lust-born thrusting. Something nudged Arthur’s arse hole, forcing it to open even wider and Arthur realised what was happening just before the giant knot made its way into his body, He screamed at the pressure/pain until the knot settled within him, pressing hard on his prostate. Arthur writhed and squirmed, whimpering in both discomfort and ecstasy--he was tied fast by the giant wolf mounting him, pushing him into the ground, breeding him.

Arthur lay there for long moments as his orgasm ripped through him, copious amounts of cum spurting out of his cock onto the ground. His legs trembled; and senseless babble poured from his mouth as he jerked with each wave of heady pleasure, his rim stretched impossibly wide—so wide, Arthur feared it might rip. When the knot broke, Arthur felt the hot seed enter him, and he moaned at the sensation, coming again in a weak dribble that almost hurt in its intensity. Their audience seemed to sway forward, eyes trained on them in hypnotic wonder.

Skin touched skin, and Arthur breathed a sigh of relief as the Count changed back and the large phallus within him became more tolerably sized. Arthur pulled in a gasp as Dracula began thrusting again, the mixture of Dracula’s seed and Arthur’s natural lubrication making squelching noises in the quiet night. Arthur arched his back, taking Dracula in deeper, and he heard Dracula groan and curse. Arthur’s limbs felt loose and pliant, and he welcomed the rhythmic fucking. The drums had stopped when each of them came, but now they took up again, fast and hard as Dracula’s hips whipped to and fro. Arthur opened his legs wider and reached back to part his cheeks with his hands. Dracula slammed in two, three, four more times, and then Arthur came for the third time with a plaintive whimper.

This went on for hours—coming and coupling, coming and coupling. Dracula filled Arthur up over and over again until, as the moon dipped below the mountains, Arthur dripped with the Count’s seed, thighs sticky with it, and they fell into the dirt, exhausted.

The circle of blood around them melted away, and as Dracula helped Arthur to his feet, the crowd parted respectfully, heads bowed as the blood-mates passed to slowly make their way toward Castle Lubita.

 

 

 

 


End file.
